Dave-Sadie Relationship
The relationship between Dave Turner and Sadie Rowland known as Dadie (D'ave/S'adie) or Save (Sa'die/Da've) began in Season 10 and ended in Season 11. Relationship history Overview The two developed an interest in each other during In Too Deep, however Dave was afraid to go out with her due to her height. Ultimately, Dave grew past that minor obstacle and began a relationship with Sadie in When Love Takes Over. The two had a stable relationship until Dave's feelings for Alli returned, resulting in him breaking up with Sadie in Should've Said No (2) and ending her run on the show. Season 10 In When Love Takes Over, Dave sees everyone making out at their locker, and he is tired of Sweetheart Week! So is Sadie, who is complaining about swapping spit to him. Dave notices her and introduces himself. He musters up all his swag and asks Sadie to The Dot and she accepts! Excited, Dave drags Connor and Wesley over to Sadie’s class so they can check out his new lady. In doing so they see that she is about a foot taller than Dave. At The Dot Dave finds that he and Sadie have a lot in common. But when she stands up to get food with him Dave freaks out and tells her to wait at the table while he gets food. Next day when Sadie asks Dave about their upcoming date, he cancels on her and then proceeds to make fun of her in front of Connor and Wesley, not realizing that she can hear him, Sadie gets mad at him. Later Sadie is seen playing basketball when Dave finds her on the court playing with the girls. Sadie is still angry at Dave. Dave tries to reassure and make it up to her for making fun of it. Dave makes a bet with her. If she wins, then they don't go out, but if Dave wins, he gets to go out with her. He wins, and the two become a couple. In The Way We Get By (1), Sadie and Dave are seen at the game, cheering along with her friends. After the game, Dave puts his arm around her and asks if they should go see a movie. K.C. mentions the last time they did, they could barely watch the movie because they were making out. Sadie and Dave go out and hang with K.C. and Jenna, leaving Drew behind. In The Way We Get By (2), Sadie and Dave are seen eating at The Dot with Jenna and K.C. Later on, Bianca and Drew join. While K.C. and Jenna talk about pizza, Dave and Sadie sit quietly and watch. Season 11 In Spring Fever, Sadie and Dave are seen dancing together at the Keke Palmer concert. In LoveGame, Sadie is walking with her arm around Dave before they greet Alli and Clare. Sadie and Dave are seen sitting with K.C., Jenna, Clare and Alli at Above the Dot. In Cry Me A River (1), Sadie pushes Dave to go ask Sav if he has won the job of having a one man show on Degrassi Radio. Later on, once Dave discovers he has to go on air with Adam in order to let the school decide who they want for the gig, Dave tells Sadie he can't lose to Adam of all people. Sadie tries to come to Adam's aid telling Dave that Adam is a funny and nice guy; but Dave insists that he is funnier, nicer and manlier than Adam. In Cry Me A River (2), Sadie is seen with Dave in the cafeteria, talking about what Dave did and how she thinks it was wrong. In Should've Said No (1), Sadie and Dave are seen together at The Dot. Dave kisses Sadie on the cheek before sitting down. She suggests that they go to couples fondue night at The Dot but Dave tells her that he is doing something else, lying so he can hang out with Alli. In Should've Said No (2), Sadie is seen talking about basketball with Dave, but he leaves her to go help Alli with a banner. She is next seen at Movie Night waiting on Dave and when he arrives she attempts to kiss him, but he backs away and looks at Alli. She discovers that he has feelings for her, but he defends himself by saying he didn't cheat. Angry, she makes a scene in front of everyone in the theatre, calling Dave a lying, cheating pig. She throws her popcorn over him and storms out as the girls in the theatre applaud her. Timeline *Start Up: When Love Takes Over (1033) *Break Up: Should've Said No (2) (1113) **Reason: Dave always had feelings for Alli and she was finally returning them. Rival Relationships *Dave-Alli Relationship Trivia *Dave had feelings for Alli Bhandari while he was dating Sadie. *They were both friends with Jenna Middleton, Clare Edwards and K.C. Guthrie. *They both think Degrassi is dramatic. *They both were shown disliking Bianca DeSousa with their friends as a group. *Both play basketball. *Dating Dave was Sadie's purpose on the show, as she was shortly written off after the break up. *Sadie broke up with Dave at a Degrassi movie night after he hinted he liked Alli Bhandari, she also dumped popcorn all over his head. *They have gone out as a couple in public many times, on dates, at concerts, in school, etc. *They both dislike being single and surrounded by couples. *They never shared an on-screen kiss. *It can be assumed that Sadie was Dave's first girlfriend. Gallery 12 (1).jpg Savedave2.png img-thing (3).jpg Tumblr_lgw48hZuXA1qgrs1zo1_500.png 03 (6).jpg Ss16.PNG kujioui.png hihijk.png iouiouio.png iujiuj.png iopi.png 89uio.png iouiou.png Degrassi-episode-1113-09.jpg 786yh.png 98uiovvvb.png 89uoin.png 65y656556.png 65655656.png 65y65y56y6.png Ju655655.png 56y565656.png Sadie.PNG Stairs.PNG Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts